1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a vapor deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
Current deposition devices typically include a vapor deposition chamber, a supporting umbrella, a crucible, and an ion source. The supporting umbrella, the crucible, and the ion source are disposed within the vapor deposition chamber. The crucible and the ion source are disposed beneath the supporting umbrella. In operation, substrates to be coated are supported by the supporting umbrella, facing the crucible and the ion source. A precursor is added to the crucible and vaporized into a corresponding precursor gas. The ion source emits ions to ionize (oxidize) the precursor gas to form a corresponding coating material gas which is deposited on the substrates. A challenging scenario of utilizing such a deposition device is where more than one crucible for more than one precursor is deployed but some of the crucibles fail to achieve position match with the ion source. Consequently, reduction of the purity of the coating is likely as some of the precursor gas may not be fully oxidized by the ions and directly deposited on the substrate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vapor deposition device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.